


A Nice Ring To It

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha share a quiet moment together. Bruce has a question.For the prompt: An unconventional Brutasha wedding.





	A Nice Ring To It

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and I think it's super cute. Please enjoy :D

“Marry me.” 

The whispered request startled Natasha out of her sleepy haze. She blinked a few times and and rolled over to face Bruce. He was laying on his side, facing her, looking exhausted himself. 

“What did you say?” 

He smiled, his face illuminated by the street light coming in through the window. 

“Marry me.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Right now?” 

He shrugged, reaching over to play with the ends of her hair. 

“Why not?” 

“Don’t we need someone to officiate, witnesses and what not? Rings?” she teased, taking his hand and moving it to kiss the tips of his fingers. 

Bruce shifted up to prop his head up in his hand, looking down at her. 

“I only need you,” he said, a goofy grin on his face. 

Natasha couldn’t help but mirror his smile. She nudged him with her knee until he rolled onto his back. She sat up and swung her leg over his body, straddling his hips. 

“What brought this on?” 

She leaned down, running her hands up his chest until their noses were practically touching. He shrugged, sucking in a breath. 

“I want you,” he said, running his hands up her thighs, stopping only to rest them on her hips. “All of you, from now until forever.” 

Natasha smiled and kissed him, searing and passionate.

“You have me,” she promised. “From now until forever.” 

“That’s all I ask.” 

“So that’s it?” Natasha laughed. “We’re married now?” 

“I guess so,” he smiled up at her, tucking her hair behind her ears. “We can make it official at a courthouse sometime if you’d like.” 

“Sounds good to me.” She kissed him again, only pulling away when his hand moved from her hip to reach blindly for something on his nightstand. 

“I do have this tonight,” he said. 

She pulled away catch the glint of the thin ring he held delicately between his fingers. In the dim light she could see the slim silver band with it’s simple purple stone. 

Natasha’s breath caught in her throat. 

“How long have you had that?” She questioned quietly. 

“A few months,” he answered, his bottom lip sucked nervously between his teeth. “I told you, I want this. As long as you’ll have me.” 

Natasha held out her hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. 

“Mrs. Banner,” she mused, tipping her head to admire the deep purple stone. “Has a nice ring to it.” 

Bruce laughed, jostling her where she was still perched on his hips, and pulled her down to seal her lips with a bruising kiss. 


End file.
